This invention relates to an automated call distribution system that routes calls between a network and agent stations.
In many automated call distribution systems, a private branch exchange (PBX) routes incoming customer telephone calls to individual agent stations. The PBX connects an agent station to a telephone line in response to receiving a incoming client call on the line. The PBX is operated by a control device that insures that the PBX routes each incoming call to an available and suitable agent.
Many PBX""s have a data or computer telephony integration (CTI) interface. The CTI interface provides call arrival data, agent line status data, and signal protocols for controlling the PBX. Thus, the CTI is an all-in-one interface for both monitoring calls and agents"" lines and for controlling the PBX. For this reason, many current control devices connect to the CTI interface.
The CTI interfaces use specific data protocols, which vary widely with the manufacturer and model of the PBX. The protocols of popular CTI interfaces include message protocols, such as ASAI and CSTA, and function protocols, such as MITAI, TSAPI, TAPI, CT-Connect, and Callpath. To support the popular makes of PBX, a manufacturer of control devices, which couple to the CTI interface, would have to produce many different devices adapted to the many popular protocols.
The protocols for CTI interfaces are relatively new and likely to change with time. Thus, a manufacturer of control devices, which couple to the CTI interface, may also be forced to modify his control devices if he wants buyers of future PBX""s to continue to use them.
In one aspect, the invention provides an automated call distribution system for calls over a communications network. The network provides call arrival data and a controllable routing capability. The automatic call distribution system includes a plurality of agent stations, a call server, and a routing controller. Each agent station has a processor and a communication element connected to receive calls routed thereto. The call server uses telephony lines to receive the call arrival data from and to direct the routing capability of the network. The call server has a caller prompting unit to request and receive information from a caller. The call server generates call information in response to the information from the caller and/or the call arrival data. The routing controller receives data for agent status from the agent stations and the call information from the call server and selects an agent station based upon the call information and the agent status data. The routing controller causes the call server to direct the routing capability to route the call to the selected agent station.
In some embodiments, the routing controller is configured to route both incoming and outgoing calls with respect to the automated call distribution system. The call arrival data for incoming calls may include ANI, CLID, DNI, DNIS, and/or II.
In various embodiments, the agent stations are configured to receive calls having the form of electronic mail messages, audio-video calls, facsimiles, or telephone calls. Some agent stations may be fully automated machines capable of providing an interactive session with a caller.
Some embodiments are adapted for use with a PSTN that has a Centrex or other private network (e.g., a PBX) connected to the PSTN. In these embodiments, the call server operates the routing capability of the Centrex or other private network with signals sent over the telephony lines.
In another aspect, the invention provides an automated call distribution system for calls over a telephone network that provides call arrival data. The network may be a PSTN, a wireless network, or an internet network. The automated call distribution system includes either a PBX or key system and also includes a plurality of agent stations, a call server, and a routing controller. The PBX or key system connects to the network to receive calls and to generate associated call arrival data. Each station has a processor and a communication element for receiving calls routed thereto by the PBX or key system. The call server uses telephony lines to receive the call arrival data from and to direct call routing by the PBX or key system. The call arrival data may include ANI, CLID, DNI, DNIS, and/or II. The call server has a caller prompting unit to request and receive information from a caller. The call server generates call information in response to the information from the caller and/or the call arrival data. The routing controller receives data for agent status from the agent stations and the call information from the call server. A data network may carry the agent status data from the agent stations to the routing controller. The controller selects an agent based upon the call information and the agent status data and causes the call server to direct the PBX or key system to route the call to the selected agent station.
In some embodiments, a second routing controller receives agent status data and call arrival data from the agent stations and the call servers, respectively. The second routing controller operationally replaces the first routing controller in response to a failure in the first routing controller.
In some embodiments, the call server includes a program storage device encoding an executable program to perform speech recognition or to send facsimiles.
Some embodiments include a second PBX or key system, a plurality of second agents, and a second call server. The second PBX or key system receives calls and associated call arrival data from the network. The second agent stations have processors and communication elements and receive calls routed thereto by the second PBX or key system. The second call server connects to the second PBX or key system through telephony lines to receive the call arrival data from and to direct call routing by the second PBX or key system. The second call server has a caller prompting unit to request and receive information from a caller. The call server generates call information in response to the information from the caller and/or the call arrival data. The routing controller connects to the second agent stations to receive second agent status data and connects to the second call server to receive call arrival data therefrom. The routing controller selects one of the second agent stations based upon the call information and the second agent status data and causes the second call server to direct the second PBX or key system to route the second call to the selected second agent station.
The first and second PBX""s or key systems may interact with the respective first and second call servers by different telephony protocols.
In some embodiments, the network includes a PSTN having a Centrex connected to the PSTN. The automated call distribution system also includes second agent stations with processors and communication elements to receive calls routed by the Centrex and a second call server. The second call server uses one or more telephony lines to receive the call arrival data from and to direct call routing by the Centrex. The routing controller receives agent status data and call arrival data from the second agent stations and the second call server, respectively. The routing controller selects a second agent station from the call arrival data and agent status data and causes the second call server to operate the Centrex to route a call to the selected second agent station.
First and second data lines may connect the routing controller to the call server and the agent stations, respectively. The second data lines transmit agent status data to the routing controller.
Agent stations may connect to the network with one of an ISDN interface, an internet interface, a wireless interface, and a POTS interface. Some agent stations may be fully automated machines capable of interacting with a caller.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings and claims.